undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carley (Story)/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Carley. Issue 4 “You fucking arsehole.” Harrison shouted in Gord’s face. Gord remained silent, almost emotionless. “My fucking boyfriend is dead and it’s all your fault!” “Woah, back off!” Doug stepped in. “You’d all be dead if it wasn’t for us.” “You could have pulled away slowly, maybe.” Harrison sarcastically said. “Slow enough for the walkers to get you all?” Louise snapped. “Listen, we all need to chill out.” Carley stood in between Louise and Harrison. “If we attract any of them thing’s attention we’ll all be dead. This barn isn’t very solid.” Harrison had been so mad that he hadn’t got a chance to take in his surroundings. He stood in the middle of a solid wooden barn. There were two levels – a balcony-like level and the ground floor. A horse stood in one of the sectioned off parts. Harrison sighed and collapsed on the straw floor. Britney sat down next to him, sighing also, resting her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his arm as he began to faintly cry. Carley spoke to Doug, Louise and Gord, “Zach and I weren’t exactly friends, but I’d rather him be alive than dead. For Harrison’s sake, more than anything else.” “He’s a faggot.” Gord snapped before walking into the section with the horse, petting it. “Gord, that was highly ru-” Louise began to walk after him. “Leave it, Sis.” Doug grabbed her arm. “You know what he’s like.” *** Later, Carley, Doug, Louise, Britney and Gord all sat in the middle of the farmhouse. Harrison walked over carrying two rocks. He quickly rubbed them together and sparks began to fly out of the two rocks. “What are you doing?” Doug asked. “Making a fire.” Harrison bluntly said. “You’ll set the barn on fire.” Carley exclaimed. “Shut your mouth, whore.” Harrison snapped. A spark fell to the ground a lit a small patch of hay. “This is a bad idea.” Gord said. Suddenly, the fire shot of in the horse’s direction. It panicked and bucked its hips, sending an extremely loud crashing sound as it hit the wall, making a huge hole. Gord quickly ran over to the horse and comforted it. “We’ve got no wood left.” Doug shouted in Harrison’s face. “How are we gonna fix that?” “Screaming won’t help.” Louise said. Harrisons struck the rocks once again and as if in slow motion, the whole left side of the barn shot up in flames. “ARGHHHH.” A deathly voice came from the sides. “Get on the balcony!” Carley called. Louise was the first to climb up, then Doug, then Carley, then Britney and finally Harrison. The five watched, horrified, as more and more walkers poured into the barn. “Where did all these come from?” Britney asked. “They must have followed us from when we rescued you.” Doug said. “Not all of us.” Harrison murmured. Britney gave Harrison an annoyed but sympathetic look. “Wait, where’s Gord?” Carley asked. Carley, Britney, Harrison and Doug all looked out of the window to see Gord riding off on his horse. “That fucker!” Harrison snapped. “We’re all going to die.” Louise said from behind the four. They all turned around. “No, we’re not.” Britney gave Louise hope, unlike normal. “Get away from the ledge.” Doug leant forwards and offered Louise his hand. “No.” Louise bluntly said. “We’re all going to die. Why can’t you see it? If we don’t die now, which we will, we’ll die young. We won’t die when we’re ninety-four like before the apocalypse. We’ll survive three years tops. We are all just waiting to die.” “No, we have each other.” Doug pleaded, now come away. “Goodbye, Douglas. I’ll send my love to mom and dad in heaven.” Louise said. “NO!!!” Doug screamed as Louise fell backwards into the pit of walkers. Eager at the fresh meat, the walkers grabbed for whatever they could eat from Louise’s skinny and underfed body. Harrison held Britney close, covering her eyes. Carley grabbed Doug and pulled him away from the edge. “What do I have to live for, now?” Doug asked Carley. “All there is pain.” “I won’t like, the pain doesn’t go away, you just have to live with it.” Carley told him. “We need your help to survive. And who knows, one day everything could stop, once the walkers are put down. Then you’ll be able to create a family, with a wife and kids of your own.” All of a sudden, the balcony floor began to shake. “We’ve got trouble.” Britney pointed out. “What do we do?!” Harrison shrieked. “CARLEY, DO SOMETHING.” Doug called. Carley looked at the three worried faces around her, weighing up the various ways of survival. End of Issue 4 Deaths *Louise Next Time, on Issue 5 "I'm too scared." Britney called down. "Just do it, I promise I'll catch you." Harrison told her. "BRITNEY!! HARRISON!!" Carley screeched. "They'll survive." Doug told Carley as he held her back. The penultime issue of Carley is not a happy one, don't miss it. '' '' Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues